


Tradition 2: Team Free Does Secret Santa

by BeanieJedi33



Series: Team Free Will 2.0 Celebrates the Holidays [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker Fic, Christmas Fluff, Christmas fic, Cute, Enochian, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 10:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13121724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeanieJedi33/pseuds/BeanieJedi33
Summary: Sam, Dean, Cas and Jack do a secret Santa.





	Tradition 2: Team Free Does Secret Santa

After the tree was set up Jack asked what they were supposed to do with it. Dean explained that people typically open gifts underneath the tree. So Sam suggested that they do a secret Santa style gift exchange.

“What’s secret Santa?” Jack asked.

“It’s when you put people’s names in a hat a draw a name randomly and whoever you get is the person you have to give a gift to. But you can’t tell anyone who you have. Then when everyone exchanges gifts together, then you tell. We used to do this back at Stanford,” Sam explained.

“Sounds fun!” Jack said.

“It is,” Sam said, running to grab a bowl and slips of paper. Sam returned with the bowl with their names. “Okay time to draw names, I’ll go first,” Sam picked a name out of the bowl.

 _Dean_ his slip said.

“Okay whose next?” Sam asked.

“I’ll go,” Jack said reaching into the bowl.

_Sam_

“I’ll go next,” Dean grabbed a slip

_Cas_

“I guess that means I get whoever’s name is on that slip,” Cas said grabbing a name that read

_Jack_

“Anybody get themselves as a name?” Sam asked.

Everybody shook their heads “no.”

“Alright, let’s exchange gifts on the 23rd and remember don’t tell anyone who you have,” Sam added.

Cas already knew what he was going to get Jack- an ornament that had a picture of Kelly in it plus an album of pictures of Kelly throughout her pregnancy along with all the wonderful things she said about Jack.

The rest of the team free will was stumped. Jack had only met Sam not too long ago, Sam, while he had known Dean his whole life, still had no idea what to get Dean, and Dean knew Cas better than anyone, but what the hell would he get a millennia old angel?

One day while Sam and Cas were doing some research in the library, Dean took Jack to the mall to look for Christmas gifts. They entered a Macy’s and began looking for gifts.

“Now here’s 100 dollars,” Dean said giving Jack some money, “Find a gift for whoever you have. I’m gonna go look for a gift for who I have. Meet back at the impala in an hour. Remember you can’t tell people about our lives, okay? The whole angels, demons, zombie thing is stuff only people like us know. As far as anyone knows you’re just a normal kid shopping for a gift. That’s it,” and with that Dean left to find a gift for Cas.

 _What the hell am I gonna get an actual angel for Christmas?_ Dean thought as he passed display for jewelry and fancy watches.

“Hi sir! Need help finding a gift for someone?” an sales lady asked Dean.

“Uh yeah sure,” Dean responded.

“Great! Who are you shopping for today? A friend? Family member? Romantic partner?” the lady asked.

“Uh,” Dean wasn’t really sure how to answer that question. “Um actually I think I’ll look for myself, but thank you for your help,” Dean said walking away. Thinking about how to define his and Cas’ relationship, out loud, to another person, made him freeze. He had known for a long time now, his love for Cas wasn’t the same kind of love he felt for Sam. He knew the answer to the sales lady’s question was romantic partner, or at least that’s what it felt like for Dean. That’s when it hit Dean what he was going to do. 

Meanwhile Jack had no idea what to get Sam just began wondering around the store.

“Hi, how can I help you today? Looking for a gift?” A salesman asked.

“Yes it’s for my brother,” Jack said with a smile.

“Okay what’s your brother like?” the man asked.

“Uh he’s really tall, and really smart and really nice. Oh and his nickname is moose. Do you have anything with a moose for him?” Jack asked. Jack had heard about Sam’s nickname as moose, so he figured that would be perfect. 

“Yes follow me,” the salesman led Jack to a display of stuffed animals.

 

Jack picked up a stuffed moose and paid for it. Jack then wandered around the mall and found a store that sold lots of flannels and plaid, so he picked up a few of those shirts for Sam since he had often seen Sam where those. The last thing he bought for Sam was a self-help book about learning how to accept yourself as good person, since he remembered one of the first conversation he and Sam ever had in the bunker when Dean was away. jack figured both he and Sam could maybe use that book.

After the hour was up, Jack took his bags back to the impala to meet Dean. Dean arrived a couple minutes after with a couple bags of groceries he had gotten from the grocery store across the street and a bag that contained a book.

“Get what you need?” Dean asked Jack.

“Yes. Did you?” Jack asked.

“Yeah. Ready to go?”

“Yes,”

“Okay let’s go,”

The two got in the car and drove back to the bunker. At the bunker Sam took a break from research to order Dean’s gift online. Sam had found a music store that sold some of the originally released 8-track tapes of some of Dean’s classic rock albums, so he bought Dean some of those along with an 8-track player so Dean could play them on their original format. He had a feeling this was going to be a mistake.

Cas asked Sam to borrow his laptop so he could order Jack’s gift. He ordered a photobook with pictures of Kelly and a single photo of Kelly to put in the ornament he got Jack.

Dean and Jack arrived back at the bunker and Dean put the groceries away and put a note on it for no one to touch. Jack dropped off this bags in his room.

Over the course of the next couple of weeks, Sam and Cas picked up the gifts they ordered. They figured ordering and picking up at a store would be best since they couldn't really have anything delivered to the bunker. Sam also bought wrapping paper, bows, and tape since he figured they would need those things, and he also figured no one else thought to get them, so he got them.

During the same time period Dean was busy in his room with the book he bought when he and Jack went shopping and some lore books. Late at night the day before they agreed to exchange gifts, Dean went out to grab the last thing he needed for Cas’ gift. He made sure no one in the bunker knew he left. He came back and was up the rest of the night preparing the last of Cas’ gifts.

They agreed to exchange gifts a couple days before Christmas so they could spend the rest of the holidays just enjoys the gifts and each other while watching holiday movies all day.

Jack went first.

“Here Sam this is for you,” Jack said handing the gifts he wrapped Sam. The wrapping was quite ugly looking since Jack had never used wrapping paper or tape before, but he did the best he could after Dean taught him how to wrap gifts.

Sam saw the giant stuffed moose and smile. Dean started cracking up, “Hey look Sammy, it’s life sized,” Dean laughed. And Sam shot him a glare.

Next Sam opened all the flannel.

“Man, he’s got you pegged,” Dean said.

Sam rolled his eyes, “Thank you, Jack” Sam said.

Sam opened the last gift. The book. Sam was kind of confused as to why Jack would buy this kind of a book for him.

“Do you like it?” Jack asked with that bright smile of his.

“Uhhh” was the only thing Sam could respond with.

“I bought it for you because when I first got to the bunker and you talked to me about how you were struggling with the same things I was. About feeling a darkness inside of you. I thought maybe we could both use this book together to help each other find the light in us and see ourselves as good people,” Jack said.

Sam, Dean, and Cas were all teary-eyed at that, but no one dared mentioned it. Sam just went over to give Jack a big hug.

“Okay I’ll go next,” Sam said and gave Dean his huge gift. Dean ripped it open and Sam smiled watching him. He was so glad he could do this for Dean. So many times had they had crappy Christmases in motel rooms and the only gifts were ones Sam had received because Dean had saved some money and stolen a few things to get him gifts from a drug store or motel gift shop. It wasn’t much, but it made Sam so happy at the time. He wanted to give something back to Dean to say thank you for all those times.

The smile on Dean’s face when he saw the 8-tracks and the player was the best gift Sam could have gotten. 

Dean looked at Sam awe-struck, “Wow. Sam, I don’t know what to say,” Dean paused, “Thank you, Sam,” Dean got up and gave Sam a hug.  
“Love you, Bitch,” Dean whispered.

“Back at you, Jerk,” Sam whispered back.

Dean pulled away before it became too emotional. Sam was so glad Dean loved his gift, and seeing Dean happy was worth all the future yelling over Dean loudly playing the tapes.

“Uh I wanna go last, so Cas you can go next,” Dean said.

“Oh alright,” Cas said, “Here Jack is a something I got for you,” Cas said handing over the packages.

Jack opened the ornament and saw Kelly and his eyes watered, “Thank you, Castiel,” Jack was overcome with so much emotion seeing another picture of his mom. 

“Open the other one,” Cas told him.

Jack opened the gift and saw the book. He opened the book to see pictures of his mom with things she had said about him and things she hoped for him. Jack was only a few pages in, but he had tears streaming down his face. Cas handed him a tissue when he went over to hug him.

Jack hugged Cas tightly and whispered, “Thank you, Castiel. Thank you so much,”

Cas squeezed Jack tighter and whispered back, “Your mom would be so proud of you,”

After Jack had calmed down a bit, it was time for Dean to give Cas his gift. Dean was probably the most nervous he had been in his life.

“Cas when you entered my life, I never imagined we’d have the relationship we have. We’ve been through, Heaven, Hell, and Purgatory together, fought angels and demons and stopped a few apocalypses together. We’ve had many fun times just watching movies or hanging out and I couldn’t imagine my life without you. I’m shit with words and expressing myself but I’m gonna try,” Dean cleared his throat, and in the best Enochian he could learn, said to Cas, “The moment I saw you my heart skipped a beat. I never thought we would ever come to be this close. That I would love you as much as I do. You are on my mind when I wake up and when I fall asleep. You inspire me every day to be a better person. You are the reason I have hope. I never had hope before I met you, but you’ve given me so many reason to have it. You are the light of my world. I’ve experienced feelings I’ve never had before, and never thought I would ever have. I’ve fallen in love with you farther than I ever thought I could fall. You are incredibly brave and loyal and nothing but pure light. In you, I see all the good in the world. I don’t deserve you, but if you will have me for the rest of eternity, that would be me the happiest man to walk the earth,” and with that Dean got down on one knee and held out a silver band with the words “you are my light” carved in Enochian into the ring.

When Dean finished, Cas had tears on his cheeks. Neither Sam nor Jack knew what Dean said, but they had a good idea of it when they saw Cas’ reaction. 

Cas, in Enochian, said “yes,” 

Dean understood and put the ring on his finger. He pulled Cas by the hand to where he had set up a little mistletoe, and kissed Cas hard. When the broke apart, Sam and Jack rushed over to hug them. The four spent the rest of the night watching cheesy Hallmark channel Christmas movies. Once Sam and Jack had gone to bed Dean went to the kitchen and open the groceries he bought. He made a simple pb&j sandwhich.

He returned the couch he and Cas were snuggled on, “I know you can’t taste anything, but Sam said this was your favorite snack when you were human, so I figured we could at least share this, tonight,” 

Cas didn’t say anything, but gave Dean a loving kiss on the lips. 

“Dean this ring is beautiful. I love the engraving. When did you learn Enochian?” Cas asked.

“The past couple weeks I had been studying to learn enough to say what I told you earlier to you. I’m not fluent, but over time, maybe you could teach more some,”

“I’d be glad to, Dean. So, are we engaged now?”

“Yeah we are. I mean if you want to be,” Dean added quickly.

“I want to be, Dean”

“Then you are now my fiancé, Castiel. I love you,”

“I love you too, Dean”

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope you like this. Comments are appreciated. In regards to Dean's speech to Cas, I figured Dean would try to find something to say in a book, but would want to say something in his own words. It wouldn't be super elegant, but it would come from his heart and it would be full of raw emotion.


End file.
